sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Шнобелевская премия
right Шно́белевские премии, Игнобельская премия, Антинобелевская премия ( ) — пародия на престижную международную награду — Нобелевскую премию. Десять Шнобелевских премий вручаются в начале октября, то есть в то время, когда называются лауреаты настоящей Нобелевской премии, — за достижения, которые сначала вызывают смех, а затем раздумья (first make people laugh, and then make them think). Премия учреждена Марком Абрахамсом и юмористическим журналом «Анналы невероятных исследований» («Annals of Improbable Research»). Общая информация Гарвардский университет|thumb|right Шнобелевские премии присуждаются с 1991 года — за достижения, которые невозможно воспроизвести или же нет смысла это делать. За исключением трёх премий, присуждённых в первый год, их вручают за реальные труды. Первые церемонии вручения премии проходили в Массачусетсском технологическом институте. Сегодня Шнобелевскую премию вручают в Гарварде накануне вручения Нобелевской премии. Награду лауреатам вручают настоящие нобелевские лауреаты. Присуждение премии в некоторых случаях выражает завуалированную критику, как, например, в случаях с наградами за исследования по гомеопатии и с премиями, присужденными отделам образования штатов Канзас и Колорадо за их позицию по вопросу преподавания эволюции. В большинстве случаев эти награды привлекают внимание к научным работам, содержащим элементы смешного. Например, удостоились награды: исследование, показавшее, что присутствие людей сексуально возбуждает устриц; вывод о том, что чёрные дыры по своим параметрам подходят для расположения ада; работа, исследовавшая, будет ли инфицирована еда, упавшая на пол и пролежавшая там менее пяти секунд. Название Название Ig Nobel Prize представляет собой игру слов. На английском языке Нобелевская премия называется Nobel Prize, схожее со словом «nobel» прилагательное «ignoble» означает «позорный». На русский язык название премии чаще всего переводится как «Антинобелевская премия» или «Шнобелевская премия». Процедура вручения Каждый год настоящие нобелевские лауреаты — в бутафорских очках, с накладными носами, в фесках и подобного рода атрибутах — приходят, чтобы вручить лауреатам Ig Nobel их награды. По величавому лекционному залу на 1166 мест Sanders Theatre в Гарварде, в котором проходит церемония, летают бумажные самолётики. Время выступления лауреатов ограничено 60 секундами. Тех, кто говорит дольше, останавливает Miss Sweetie Poo — девочка, которая восклицает: «Пожалуйста, прекратите, мне скучно!» Шнобелевским лауреатам вручают премию, которая может быть выполнена, например, в виде медали из фольги или в виде клацающих челюстей на подставке, а также сертификат, удостоверяющий получение премии и подписанный тремя лауреатами нобелевской премии. Церемония награждения транслируется по американскому телевидению и радио на нескольких языках. Ее также можно смотреть в прямом эфире на официальном сайте премии. Через несколько дней после церемонии в Массачусетсском технологическом институте проходят неофициальные игнобелевские лекции, на которых лауреаты могут объяснить свои исследования и их значение. Премия в России Россияне получали «Шнобелевку» дважды. В 1992 в области литературы ее удостоился член-корреспондент РАН Юрий Стручков за то, что в период с 1981 по 1990 опубликовал 948 научных работ, то есть в среднем каждые 4 дня у него выходила в свет новая статья. В 2002 — в области экономики Шнобелевскую премию разделил с несколькими другими компаниями Газпром за применение математической концепции мнимых чисел в сфере бизнеса. Лауреаты 2006 * Химия. Работа Антонио Мулета, Хосе Хавьера Бенедито, Хосе Бона из Политехнического Университета Валенсии и Кармен Росельо из Университета Балеарских островов (Пальма-де-Мальорка). Испанские учёные установили, что скорость звука в сыре «чеддер» зависит от температуры. * Мир. Исследователь из Уэльса Ховард Стэплтон — за изобретение прибора, который излучает непереносимый звук высокой частоты. Его слышат, однако, только молодые люди благодаря их хорошему слуху, взрослые люди этот звук не воспринимают. * Орнитология. Иван Шваб и Филип Мэй из Калифорнии — за открытие, что дятел обладает высокоразвитым шоковым демпфером, который защищает его от головных болей. * Физика. Базиль Одоли и Себастьен Нойкирх из французского университета Пьера и Мари Кюри — за изучение причин, почему сухие спагетти в большинстве случаев ломаются больше чем на две части. * Акустика. Группа учёных из Америки, которые провели немало экспериментов, чтобы узнать, почему людей раздражает скрип ногтей по школьной доске. * Питание. Васмия Аль-Хоути и Фатен Аль-Мусалам из Кувейта. Они доказали, что навозные жуки являются привередливыми едоками. Как оказалось, взрослые навозные жуки потребляют жидкие компоненты экскрементов и закапывают в землю экскременты целиком как пищу для своих личинок. Когда экскременты трёх травоядных животных — лошади, верблюда и овцы — предлагались жукам, они предпочли более жидкие лошадиные всем остальным. Экскременты овец были привлекательнее экскрементов верблюда. Экскременты двух плотоядных животных — собаки и лисы — были также приняты жуками, но пользовались меньшим успехом, нежели экскременты травоядных. * Математика. Миссис Ник Свенсон и Пирс Бёрнс из Австралии провели кропотливое исследование любительских фотографий и в итоге вычислили необходимое число снимков, которое нужно сделать, чтобы на фотографии не было моргнувших людей. В итоге они доказали, что, если в группе меньше 20 человек, это количество следует разделить на 3 и фотографировать, при наличии хорошего освещения или приличной вспышки, до 6 раз. Если со светом проблемы, делить следует надвое и снимать до 10 раз. * Биология. Барт Нолс и Рююрд де Жонга, доказавшие, что самку малярийного комара одинаково привлекает запах сыра и запах человеческих ног, и что на основе этих запахов можно сделать эффективную ловушку для насекомых. * Медицина. Фрэнсис Фесмайр и трое его израильских коллег, выяснившим, что икоту можно излечить при помощи ректального массажа. Учёные предлагают применять такой массаж в особо тяжёлых случаях и утверждают, что он неплохо помогает. * Литература. Дэниел Оппенгеймер, профессор психологии из Принстона, который опубликовал статью о проблемах эрудитов, без надобности использующих в своём профессиональном жаргоне длинные и сложносоставные слова. Он пришёл к выводу, что наиболее трудночитаемые тексты выходят из-под пера наименее интеллектуальных авторов. 2005 * Литература. Нигерийские спамеры — за целую галерею колоритных персонажей, которым нужна совсем небольшая сумма, чтобы завладеть богатствами. * Физика. Эксперимент по определению вязкости смолы, начатый в 1927 г. В воронку поместили немного битума и стали определять частоту падения капель. На момент получения премии вытекло всего восемь капель. * Медицина. Грегг Миллер из штата Миссури — за разработку протезов яичек для собак. Патент . * Мир. Ученые из Университета Ньюкасла в Англии — за исследование активности нейрона саранчи во время просмотра эпизодов из фильма «Звёздные войны». * Химия. Эдвард Касслер (Edward Cussler) и Брайан Геттельфингер (Brian Gettelfinger) — за сравнение скоростей плавания человека в воде и сиропе. * Биология. Группа учёных из разных стран — за исследование и каталогизацию запахов, выделяемых 131 видом лягушек при стрессе. * Гидроаэродинамика. Виктор Бенно Мейер-Рохов из Международного университета Бремена и Йозеф Галь из университета имени Лоранда Этвёша в Венгрии — за применение основных законов физики для вычисления давления, производимого пингвинами в процессе дефекации. * Экономика. Гаури Нанда из Массачусетского технологического института — за изобретение будильника, который убегает и прячется от выключения, заставляя людей просыпаться, что, по задумке изобретателя, должно помочь хотя бы частично устранить проблему опоздания на работу, увеличив фактическую продолжительность рабочего времени. * Питание. Йосиро Накаматс из Токио — за фотографирование и исследования всех продуктов питания, которые он съел за 34 года. * Сельское хозяйство. Джеймс Уотсон из университета Мэсси — за исследование «Значение взрывающихся брюк мистера Ричарда Баркли». 2004 * Медицина. Стивен Стак и Джеймс Гундлах — за исследование влияния музыки кантри на частоту самоубийств. * Здравоохранение. Джилиан Кларк, выяснившая, что 70 % женщин и 56 % мужчин считают, что, если еда упала на пол и пролежала там менее 5 секунд, то она безопасна для употребления в пищу. (см. Правило пяти секунд) * Физика. Рамеш Баласубраманиам и Майкл Турви — за исследование динамики вращения обруча. Учёные доказали то, что и так было известно всему миру — вращать обруч можно бёдрами, коленями и лодыжками. * Литература. Коллективу Американской нудистской научно-исследовательской библиотеки — за увековечивание истории нудизма, доступной для просмотра любому посетителю. * Психология. Дэниел Симонс и Кристофер Чабрис — за доказательство того, что, концентрируя внимание на чем-то одном, человек может упустить что-то другое. Испытуемые просматривали видеозапись, запечатлевшую как несколько человек играют в мяч. Получив задание следить за действиями игроков, испытуемые с высокой вероятностью не замечали появляющихся в кадре женщин: одну с раскрытым над головой зонтиком или другую — в костюме гориллы. Исследователи назвали свою статью «'Gorillas in our midst': sustained inattentional blindness for dynamic events». * Биология. Коллектив учёных из пяти человек, доказавший, что коммуникация у селёдок осуществляется за счет звуков, производимых выпусканием пузырьков газа из анального отверстия. * Технология — Френк и Дональд Смиты — за изобретение причёски для людей с залысинами. Этот патент не принес им ни цента. * Экономика. Ватикан — за «аутсорсинг молитв» в Индию. Именно индийским священникам направляют коллективные мольбы католиков. * Мир. Даисуке Инуэ, изобретателю караоке — за новый способ учиться терпимости. * Химия. Корпорации Coca-Cola Великобритании — с формулировкой: за превращение воды в непригодную для питья субстанцию. 2003 * Прикладные науки. Джон Пол Степп, Эдвард Мерфи и Джордж Николс — за открытие Закона Мерфи в 1949 году, которые гласит: «Если существует два или более способов сделать что-то, и один из них может привести к катастрофическим последствиям, выберут именно тот способ, который приведет к катастрофе» или «Если какая-нибудь неприятность может произойти, то она непременно произойдет». * Физика. Джек Харви, Джон Кулвенор, Воррен Пейн, Стив Каули, Майкл Лоуренс, Девид Стюарт и Робин Вилльямс из Австралии — за доклад «Анализ усилий, которые необходимы для волочения овцы по разного рода поверхностям». * Медицина. Элеонор Магуайр, Дэвид Гэдиэн, Ингрид Джонсруд, Катриона Гуд, Джон Эшбернер, Ричард Фрэковиак и Кристофер Фрит — из Лондонского университетского колледжа — с формулировкой: за доказательство того, что мозг лондонских таксистов более развит, нежели мозг других англичан. Исследователи установили, что задняя часть гиппокампа, которая связана с памятью на пространственные отношения, у лондонских таксистов больше, чем у испытуемых из контрольной группы, которые никогда не были таксистами. * Психология. Жан Витторио Капрара, Клаудио Барбаранелли из Университета Рима и Филип Зимбардо из Стэнфордского университета — за доклад «Уникально простые личности политиков». * Химия. Юкио Хирос из Каназавского университета — за исследование химического состава бронзовой статуи в Каназаве, не привлекающей внимание голубей. * Литература. Джон Тринкаус — за сбор и публикацию статистических данных, которые никому, кроме него, не нужны и которые его раздражают: сколько процентов молодых людей носят бейсболки задом наперед; какой процент пешеходов носит спортивную обувь белого (а не какого-нибудь другого) цвета; какой процент пловцов плавает в мелкой части бассейна, а не в глубокой; какой процент водителей притормаживает возле знака «Стоп»; какой процент пассажиров носит дипломаты; какому проценту студентов не нравится вкус брюссельской капусты. * Экономика. Карл Шварзлер и государство Лихтенштейн — за сдачу всей своей страны в аренду под корпоративные собрания, вечеринки и свадьбы. * Междисциплинарные исследования. Стефано Гирландо, Лизелотт Джанссон и Магнус Енкист из Стокгольмского университета — за доклад «Цыплята предпочитают красивых людей». * Биология. К. Моликер из Роттердамского музея естествоведения (Нидерланды) — за описания первого научно зафиксированного проявления гомосексуальной некрофилии у диких уток. * Лал Бихари из Уттар Прадеш (Индия) — за тройное достижение: ** Он вёл активную жизнь после того, как был официально объявлен мёртвым; ** Провел посмертную кампанию против бюрократизма и жадных родственников; ** Учредил «Ассоциацию мёртвых людей». 2002 right * Биология. Норма Е. Бабиер, Чарльз Пакстон, Фил Бауэрз и Д. Чарльз Диминг из Великобритании — за исследование «Брачное ухаживание страусов за людьми на британских фермах». * Физика. Арнд Лейк из Университета Мюнхена — за доказательство того, что пивная пена подчиняется закону экспоненциального распада. Пивная пена сначала уменьшается с большей, а затем с меньшей интенсивностью. * Междисциплинарные исследования. Карл Кружельницки из Сиднейского университета — за исследование мусора, скапливающегося в пупке человека. * Химия. Теодор Грей из Исследовательского центра «Вольфрам» (штат Иллинойс, США) — за предание таблице Менделеева необычной формы, а именно — конструирование четырёхногого периодического стола. По-английски, four-legged periodic table table. * Математика. К. Срикумар и Гю Нирмалан из Керальского университета сельского хозяйства (Индия) — за доклад «Вычисление общей площади поверхности индийских слонов». * Литература. Вики Силверс из Университета Невада-Рено и Девид Крейнер из Государственного университета Миссури (США) — за доклад «Влияние неправильных пометок в тексте на понимание текста». * Гигиена. Эдуардо Сегура из компании «Лавакан де Асте» (Таррагона, Испания) — за изобретение стиральной машины для кошек и собак. * Медицина. Крис МакМанус из Университетского колледжа Лондона — за доклад «Асимметрия мошонки на античных статуях». * Экономика. управляющие, директоры и аудиторы компаний Enron, Lernaut & Hauspie (Бельгия), Adelphia, Bank of Commerce and Credit International (Пакистан), Cendant, CMS Energy, Duke Energy, Dynegy, Газпром (Россия), Global Crossing, HIH Insurance (Австралия), Informix, Kmart, Maxwell Communications (Великобритания), McKessonHBOC (США), Merrill Lynch (США), Merck (США), Peregrine Systems (США), Qwest Communications (США), Reliant Resources (США), Rent-Way (США), Rite Aid, Sunbeam (США), Tyco (США), Waste Management (США), WorldCom (США), Xerox (США) и Arthur Andersen (США) — за применение математической концепции мнимых чисел в мире бизнеса. * Мир. Кейта Сато (президент компании «Такара»), доктор Матцуми Сузуки (президент японской акустической лаборатории) и доктор Норио Кодире (директор ветеринарной клиники) за поддержание мира между биологическими видами путем создания компьютерного собако-человеческого переводчика Бау-Лингвал (Bow-Lingual). 2001 * Биология. Б. Ваймер из компании Under-Tec Corp. в Пуэбло (Колорадо) — за изобретение UnderEase воздухонепроницаемого нижнего белья с заменяемым угольным фильтром для утилизации дурно пахнущих газов. * Медицина. П. Барсс из университета Мак-Гилла — за научный труд «Ранения, причиняемые падающими кокосами». * Здравоохранение. Ч. Андраде и Б. С. Срихари из Национального института психического здоровья и нейрологии в Бангалоре — за открытие, что ковыряние в носу является одним из видов активности у подростков, для которого авторы использовали термин «ринотиллексомания». * Технология. Дж. Кеоф из Хоторна (Австралия) — за запатентование в 2001 году колеса в Австралийском офисе патентов. (№ 2001100012). * Экономика. Дж. Слемрод из института бизнеса Мичиганского университета и В. Копчук из университета Британской Колумбии — за вывод о том, что люди способны отдалить дату своей смерти, если это позволяет снизить налог на наследство. * Физика. Дэвид Шмидт из университета Массачусетса, который выяснил, почему при включённом душе занавеску затягивает вовнутрь. Оказывается, что в ванной образуется мини-ураган с зоной низкого давления. * Литература. Основатель Общества защиты апострофа Джон Ричардс, Бостон, Великобритания — за усилия по защите и популяризации отличий множественного числа от притяжательного падежа. * Психология. Лоурэнс Шерман из университета Майями — за экологическое исследование феномена группового веселья в малых группах дошкольников. * Астрофизика. Джек и Рекселл ван Имп, штат Мичиган, США — за вывод, согласно которому чёрные дыры удовлетворяют всем требованиям, чтобы быть местоположением ада. * Мир. Вилюмас Малинаускас, (Viliumas Malinauskus) Литва — за создание парка развлечений, неофициально называемого «Сталин Волд» (Stalin World). Малинаускас разместил в парке собранные им памятники вождям социализма и советскую идеологическую символику. 2000 thumb|Левитация лягушки. Премия по физике * Биология. Ричард Вассерсуг из университета Дэлхузи — за сообщение «О сравнительной аппетитности некоторых головастиков сухого сезона в Коста-Рике». * Медицина. В. В. Шульц, Пек ван Андел и Э.Мойарт из Гронингена и И. Сабелис из Амстердама — за работу «Магнито-резонансная томография мужских и женских гениталий во время полового акта и при половом возбуждении у женщин». * Психология. Дэвид Даннинг из Корнельского университета и Джастин Крегер из университета штата Иллинойс — за статью «Неумелый и не ведающий об этом: как трудности с определением собственной некомпетентности приводят к преувеличенной самооценке». * Информационные технологии. Крис Нисвандер из Таксона (Аризона) — за создание программы PawSense, предназначенной для определения моментов, когда по клавиатуре ходит кошка. * Химия. Д. Марадзити, А. Росси, Дж. Кассано из университета Пизы и Х. С. Акискал из Калифорнийского университета — с формулировкой: за открытие того, что с точки зрения биохимии романтическая любовь ничем не отличается от обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства. * Литература. Элен Грив, австралийская писательница — за книгу «Living on Light», в которой она утверждает, что для нормальной жизни человеку вовсе необязательно питаться — достаточно лишь света и воздуха. * Мир. Королевский ВМФ Великобритании — за то, что во время боевых учений на одном из их учебных кораблей его пушки всегда молчат, а вместо этого курсанты кричат «Ба-бах». Таким образом британская казна экономит на боеприпасах более миллиона фунта стерлингов в год. * Здравоохранение. Джонатан Вьят (Jonathan Wyatt), Гордон МакНотон, Уильям Таллет — за статью «Разрушение туалетов в Глазго». thumb|right|[[Сон Мён Мун]] * Экономика. Основатель Церкви объединения преподобный Сон Мён Мун — за вклад в постоянный рост и развитие индустрии массовых бракосочетаний. С 60-ых годов XX века Мун на специальных церемониях сочетал браком все возрастающее число мужчин и женщин. Причем часть из них на момент участия в церемонии уже состояли в браке. В 1961 Мун благословил брак 36 пар, в 1968—430 пар, в 1975 — 1,800 пар, в 1982 — 6,000 пар, 1992 — 30,000 пар, в 1995—360,000 пар, в 1997 — 36,000,000 пар. В 2004 году цифра возросла до 400,000,000 пар. Члены Церкви объединения, вступающие в брак на таких церемониях, должны внести пожертвование. Обратите внимание: годы церемоний и числа брачных пар приведены выборочно. * Физика. Голландский ученый Андре Гейма (Andre Geim) и Майкл Берри из университета Бристоля, Великобритания — за использование магнитов для того, чтобы демонстрировать возможность левитации лягушек. 1999 * Литература. Британский институт стандартов — за шестистраничную инструкцию (BS-6008), как правильно приготовить чашку чая. * Биология. Доктор Пол Бослэнд, директор Института перца чили в университете штата Нью-Мексико — за выведение нежгучего сорта жгучего перца халапеньо. * Защита окружающей среды. Хьюк-хо Квон из южнокорейской компании Колон — за изобретение делового костюма, источающего парфюмерный запах при потирании. * Социология. Стив Пенфолд из университета Торонто — за написание диссертации по социологии канадских магазинов, продающих пончики. * Физика. Доктор Лен Фишер из Бата, Великобритания — за вычисление, как лучше макать печенье. А также профессор Жан-Марк Ванден-Броук из университета Восточной Англии — за расчёт того, как можно наливать чай, не проливая ни капли. * Образование. Отдел народного образования штата Канзас и Отдел народного образования штата Колорадо — за принятие решения, согласно которому, дети не должны верить в теорию эволюции Дарвина больше, чем они верят в теорию тяготения Ньютона, теории электромагнитных явлений Максвелла и Фарадея, а также в теорию Пастера о том, что микроорганизмы вызывают болезни. * Медицина. Норвежский врач Арвид Ватле (Arvid Vatle) — за собирание и классификацию ёмкостей, которые использовали его пациенты для сдачи мочи на анализ. * Химия. Японец Такеси Макино — за участие в создании аэрозоля S-Check, позволяющего жёнам определить, изменял ли им муж или нет. Для проверки женщине необходимо распылить S-Check на нижнее бельё мужа. * Мир. Карл Фурье и Мишель Вонг из Йоханнесбурга, Южная Африка — за изобретение автомобильной сигнализации, состоящей из устройства обнаружения и огнемёта. * Здравоохранение. Джордж Бронски и Шарлота Бронски из Калифорнии, США — за разработку устройства, призванного помочь женщинам при родах. По задумке разработчиков, женщина закрепляется на специальном столе, который вращается с высокой скоростью. Устройство было запатентовано. 1998 * Медицина. Пациент Y и его доктора К. Миллс, М. Ллевелин, Д. Келли и П. Холт из Королевского госпиталя графства Гвент в Ньюпорте (Уэльс) за статью «Человек, который уколол палец и пах гноем 5 лет». * Биология. П. Фонг из Геттисбургского колледжа за вклад в облегчение жизни съедобных двустворчатых моллюсков, которым он давал препарат Prozac. Его статья называется «Индукция и стимуляция родов у моллюсков Sphaerium striatinum с помощью избирательных ингибиторов поглощения серотонина». * Химия. Французский учёный Ж. Бенвенист, вторично (первый раз в 1991 г.) за открытие в области гомеопатии: вода не только обладает памятью, но сохранённая в ней информация может быть передана по телефону или Интернету. * Литература. Д-р М. Сидоли из Вашингтона за увлекательную статью «Освобождение организма от газов с громким звуком как защита от чрезмерного страха». 1997 * Энтомология. М. Хостетлер из университета штата Флорида за труд «Эти пятна на вашем автомобиле: уникальное руководство по насекомым Северной Америки», который позволяет идентифицировать насекомых по пятнам, оставляемым ими на окнах автомобиля. * Биология. Т. Ягью и его коллеги из госпиталя университета в Цюрихе, Медицинского университета в Осаке, Научно-исследовательского института нейротехнологий в Праге за получение и исследование многоканальных электроэнцефалограмм людей, жующих жевательные резинки с разными ароматами. * Медицина. К. Чарнетски и Ф. Бреннан из университета Уилкса и Дж. Ф. Харрисон из компании Мьюзак Лимитед в Сиэттле за открытие, что прослушивание фоновой музыки Мьюзак в лифтах стимулирует продукцию иммуноглобулина А и, таким образом, предотвращает простуду. * Метеорология. Б. Воннегут за статью «Унос цыплят как мера скорости ветра при торнадо». 1996 * Биология. А. Бархайм и Х. Сандвик из университета в Бергене (Норвегия) за работу «Влияние пива, чеснока и сметаны на аппетит пиявок». Авторы использовали пиво Guinness Stout и Hansa Bock. Чеснок оказался смертельным для пиявок, поэтому по этическим соображениям это исследование не было доведено до конца. * Здравоохранение. Э. Клейст из Нуука (Гренландия) и Х. Мои из Осло за исследование «Передача гонореи через надувные куклы». * Физика. Р. Мэттьюз из университета Эстона (Англия) за работу «Падающий бутерброд, закон Мэрфи и мировые постоянные», посвященную тщательному исследованию закона Мерфи и особенно проверке его следствия: бутерброд чаще падает на землю маслом вниз. * Искусство. Дональд Физерстоун (США) за «его декоративно эволюционное изобретение, пластикового розового фламинго.» 1995 * Психология. Ш. Ватанабе, Дж. Сакамото и М. Вакита из университета Кейо за успешное обучение голубей различать картины Пикассо и Моне. * Науки о питании. Дж. Мартинес, совладелец компании Дж. Мартинес и К° в Атланте, за кофе «луак» (Luak Coffee) — самый дорогой сорт кофе в мире, который изготовляется из зерён, экскретированных луаком, или пальмовой циветтой, обитающей в Индонезии и питающейся плодами кофе. * Медицина. М. Э. Бубел, Д. С. Шаннахофф-Халса и М. Р. Бойл за исследование «Влияние вынужденного дыхания через одну ноздрю на познавательные способности». * Литература. Д. Б. Буш и Дж. Р. Старлинг из Мэдисона (Висконсин) за исследование «Посторонние тела в прямой кишке: описания случаев и всеобъемлющий обзор мировой литературы». Среди посторонних тел оказались семь электроламп, два фонаря, точилка для ножей, ювелирная пила, оловянная чашка, пивной стакан и многое другое. * Здравоохранение. М. К. Баккевиг из компании Sintef Unimed в Трондхейме (Норвегия) и Р. Нильсон из Технического университета Дании за исследование «Влияние мокрого нижнего белья на терморегуляторные реакции и тепловой комфорт на морозе». 1994 * Биология. У. Б. Суини, Б. Крафт-Джекобс, Дж. У. Бриттон и У. Хансен — за исследование «Запоры у военных: распространенность среди служащих за пределами США», и особенно — за их численный анализ частот движения кишечника. * Медицина. Премия была присуждена в двух частях. Первую часть премии получил д-р Р. Дарт из Центра изучения ядов в Скалистых Горах и д-р Р. А. Густафсон из Центра наук о здоровье университета штата Аризона за отчёт «Неэффективность электрошока при лечении отравлений ядом гремучей змеи». Вторую часть получил пациент Х, бывший служащий военно-морских сил США, описанный Дартом и Густафсоном, за решительное использование электрошоковой терапии. Гремучие змеи кусали его 14 раз. После того, как домашняя любимица — гремучая змея Crotalus viridis lutosus в очередной раз укусила его в область верхней губы, он присоединил высоковольтный провод автомобиля к губе и настоял, чтобы сосед запустил двигатель на 5 мин. при скорости вращения вала 3 тыс. об/мин. После первого же разряда он потерял сознание и затем провёл четыре дня в больнице, где ему реконструировали губу. * Энтомология. Ветеринар Р. А. Лопес из Вестпорта (Нью-Йорк) — за серию экспериментов по извлечению ушных клещей у кошек, помещению клещей в собственные уши, тщательное описание наблюдений и анализ результатов. * Химия. Техасский сенатор Б. Глазго за проведение через сенат закона 1989 г. о контроле за наркотиками, по которому стали противозаконными покупки колб, пробирок и другой лабораторной посуды без специального разрешения. 1993 * Литература. Э. Тополь и его 975 соавторов за публикацию медицинского исследования, в котором число авторов в 100 раз превышает число страниц. * Психология. Дж. Мэк из Гарвардского медицинского института и Д. Джекобс из университета Темпла за научно обоснованный вывод о том, что люди, уверенные в том, что их похищали космические прищельцы, вероятно, были похищены, причем целью похищения было производство детей. * Медицина. Дж. Ф. Нолан, Т. Дж. Стилвелл и Дж. Р. Сэндс (мл.) за исследование «Неотложная помощь при ущемлении полового члена в зиппере (застёжке-молнии в брюках)». 1992 * За создание простого и общедоступного метода контроля качества — д-р Сесил Джекобсон, патриарх в области банков спермы. Он использовал свою сперму вместо спермы определённых доноров для искусственного оплодотворения более 70 пациенток. За что и попал в тюрьму. * Медицина. Ф. Канда, Э. Яги, М. Фукуда, К. Накаджима, Т. Ота и О. Наката из Научно-исследовательского центра Шиседо в Иокогаме за работу «Выявление химических соединений, ответственных за неприятный запах ног» и особенно за вывод о том, что «у людей, которые думают, что их ноги дурно пахнут, ноги действительно дурно пахнут, а у людей, которые так не думают, ноги не пахнут». * Литература. Юрий Стручков, сотрудник Института органических соединений в Москве — за публикацию с 1981 по 1990 гг. 948 научных работ (в среднем — по одной работе каждые 3,9 дня). 1991 * Биология. Роберт Кларк Грэм (1903 г.р.), несмотря на 90-летний возраст, ярый сторонник улучшения человеческой расы, — за создание Репозитория гениальных зародышей — банка спермы, который принимает вклады только от олимпийских чемпионов и нобелевских лауреатов. * Химия. Ж. Бенвенист, корреспондент журнала Nature, за открытие того, что вода является разумной жидкостью и обладает памятью. Интересные факты thumb|right|[[Глаубер, Рой|Рой Глаубер]] * В 1995 году научный советник британского правительства Роберт Мей попросил, чтобы организаторы больше не давали Шнобелевскую премию британцам, так как есть риск выставить истинные исследования на посмешище. Впрочем, большинство британских учёных не согласно с его аргументами. * Физик Рой Глаубер является официальным «хранителем метлы» Шнобелевского комитета. Его задачей является уборка зала от самолётиков. В 2005 году его не было, так как он был в Стокгольме на вручении ему самому настоящей Нобелевской премии. * В 2006 году от самолётиков вообще отказались под предлогом безопасности. * Церемония традиционно заканчивается словами: «Если вы не выиграли эту премию — а особенно если выиграли — желаем удачи в следующем году!» См. также * Нобелевская премия * Премия Дарвина * Премия Стеллы Литература * Абрахамс М. Шнобелевские премии. — М.: АСТ, 2006 ISBN 5-17-030356-4 Ссылки * The Ig® Nobel Home Page * Смешные премии Интернета Категория:Шуточные премии de:Ig-Nobelpreis en:Ig Nobel Prize eo:Ig-Nobel-Premio es:Premio Ig Nobel fi:Ig Nobel -palkinto fr:Prix Ig Nobel he:פרס איג נובל hu:Ig Nobel-díj it:Premio Ig Nobel ja:イグノーベル賞 ko:이그노벨상 nl:Ig Nobelprijs pl:Nagroda Ig Nobla pt:Prêmio IgNobel sv:Ig Nobelpriset uk:Іґнобелівська премія vi:Giải Ig Nobel zh:搞笑諾貝爾獎